My Awesome Truth or Dare
by I am more awesome than Prussia
Summary: Hello! My AWESOME Hetalia Truth or Dare
1. Chapter 1

I am more awesome than Prussia: Sup! This is MY Truth and Dare fanfic~ Not my idiotic 'sister's' Crazy Quiet Chick –Not Russia. Ok, here is the AWESOME PART OF MY LIFE! See, me and my sister are THE SAME PERSON! But… we're different people. So anyway~~ This is NOT a hotel… it's a resort XD Hetalia's COME SEE THE AWESOME ME!

Prussia: You are NOT more awesome than me.

I am more awesome than Prussia: Oh hell yes I am!

Germany: …I think you're more crazy then your sister…

I am more awesome than Prussia: I kinda HAVE to be… I'm that awesome XP

England: What-ever….

America: Do you like burgers?

I am more awesome than Prussia: Umm… from time to time…

America: You're cool!

Italy: Ve~ What are we doing?

I am more awesome than Prussia:: Well…. I don't have any dares… So…. Any ideas who should help me host?

England: NOT YOUR SISTER!

I am more awesome than Prussia: Pssh. I know that. Even though I'll be in hers… XD

Crazy Quiet Chick –Not Russia: Whats going on~

I am more awesome than Prussia: Ahhh! –jumps- WHY THE POCKY HELL ARE YOU HERE!

Crazy Quiet Chick –Not Russia: I OWN THE FOURTH FREAKING WALL!

England: Arg! I thought we were free!

Crazy Quiet Chick –Not Russia: From me? NO WAY! Besides… this resorts in the fourth wall!

-Every-one looks at Crazy and More Awesome facepalms-

I am more awesome than Prussia: I think we're done… Yo readers. Review and… get rid of my sister… Kesesesesesesese.


	2. Chapter 2

More awesome: Yo its my TRUTH OR DARE! Sorry it took so long! Crazy was hogging the body~

Crazy: Oh shut up and get on with it!

More awesome: Fine! Only cause its 4 am though. Now… introducing… Choco!

Choco: M-my name!

More awesome: -glares- its four am and I'm tired.

Choco: Ok… First off then! Don't get rid of Crazy!

More awesome: Fine… I need a beer….

Crazy: Meet my other personality. The teen.

More awesome: At least when I have the body I'm not last to know!

Choco: GIRLS –gets between them- LET ME GET ON WITH MY DARES!

Crazy: Sorry Choco.

More awesome: Sorry…

Choco: Mummy~ Admit you like France~~

England: I don't… I'm still single.

Choco: No Asakiku in this fic?

More awesome: Hate it.

Crazy: Love it.

Choco:…..i see why you cant agree… well, moving on. Russia take off your scarf!

Crazy, Russia: No! –holds on to scarves-

Choco: …Not you Crazy….

Crazy: But I'm a Russia!

More awesome: -takes their scarves and burns them- Shut up and move on.

Choco:…. Bye –goes to Crazy's fic-

Crazy: Look what you did!

More awesome: Let me move on with the next dares! They are on posters..

**Little Phili **

**Kumusta! (hello) **

**First I would like to say Hola Papa Spain! *hugs Spain* I love you Papa **

**Anyways first for my truths!**

**America: Who do you like the most in the whole room?**

**Spain: Do you like Italy more or Romano?**

**And now for my dares... Muhahahah!**

**Romano: I dare you to wear that small smexy maids dress I found in your closet last week!**

**America: You have to eat Iggy's cooking!**

**Iggy: Seduce the person you like the most in the whole room!**

**France: No perveyness, If you do I will come over there and hit you in the FACE**

**Canada: I'm only making you do this to get noticed, I am one of your best friends. You must wear all leather! For two whole chapters**

**Papa Spain: Pull Romano's curl for 20 minutes. Romano you can't do anything to stop him.**

**Japan: I forgive you by the way for the whole WW2 thing. Anyways, wear that kitty outfit that you let me use for Halloween.**

**Have fun with my dares and truths! **

**OH and if you don't answer or do my dare, I will hurt you all in your sleep. **

**Little Phili out!**

**InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 6/15/12 . chapter 1**

**Hiya! can you do a few dares? YAYSIES!**

**Canada: (glomps) poor boy, ALWAYS being forgoten! I see you, little one**

**America:Self-proclaimed, idiotic hero...YOU ARE MY COUNTRY AND YET I DON'T LIKE YOU! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL RUSSIA A "COMIE BASTARD"! HE IS LITTLE RUSSIA!**

**Prussia:*blinkblink blinkblink* you. are...UNAWESOME*steal Gilbird and run. When Prussia chases, I shoot him.* I now name you...INsAnIty!**

***ahem***

**England...fluffy eyebrows...*Pokepoke*It's aliiiiveeeeeeeee! ! Oh, and iluv ur cooking. Why doesn't Flying Mint Bunny like me?**

**Russia: Russia, my boy, You are such an amazing country *sniffle* I'S PROUD!**

**And...ANYBODY WHO EITHOR DOESN'T LIKE RUSSIA OR FORGETS CANADA GETS SHOT WITH MY GUN!**

**Or dies thru the poke methods...Depends on who it is...**

**America or Prussia will get the terrible torture mentioned above. England will get locked in a room w/France...YAYSIES! I'll leave now After I say More Awesome and Not Russia are amazing...luvsies u guys!**

Phili: Hola Papi! –hugs Spain-

Spain: Hola Phili!

Phili: Thanks Mo- -sees that both Crazy and More awesome are asleep- Guess im running the show for now…. Well America! Who do you like the most in the room?

America: Ivan~ -hugs Russia-

Phili: I hope there are no RussiaxAmerica haters… Papi, do you like Italy or Romano more?

Spain: Lovi~

All: Awww

Romano: BASTARD!

Phili: Aww Romano, I dare you to wear that small sexy dress I found last week!

Romano: -blushes- N-never!

Phili: Please~

Romano: NO! –runs from room-

Phili: Wow… Hey America eat Iggy's food.

America: WHY DOES EVERY ONE HATE ME D:

All: JUST DO IT!

America: -eats scone and chokes, Russia saves-

Phili: HAHAHA Iggy suduce the person you like most in the room~

Crazy: -sits up- SO writing this part!

England: Huh? –looks up when Japan walks in the room- Hey Japan…

Japan: Hai England-san?

England: You have something on your cheek. –gets up and walks closer to him-

Japan: Eh? –England licks Japan's cheek and the Asain blushes-

Crazy: Ok! Im good~ -goes back to sleep-

Phili: … I fear for her… Canada…. I am your best friend. –lifts up sexy leather outfit. For the next two chapters.

Canada: No! and its my birthday!

More awesome: Im sorry but im really tired… ill finish later… sorry…. –passes out-


End file.
